


Save Me Once Again

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Homestuck, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glitch in the game saves Nepeta's life and sends her to an alternate dimension where she's found and rescued by Victor Creed.</p>
<p>With her moirail dead and no possible way to get home, Nepeta chooses to rebuild her life from scratch; making new friends and unlikely allies along the way as she learns there is more to being human than meets the eye.</p>
<p>Hiatus officially over</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another work in progress, this one has more potential, though, so yeah. . . Just bare with me and eventually all my stories will be complete

He was a mercenary and an assassin. . . . He was far from being a saint and beyond the point of redemption, and yet he had saved someone from freezing to death in the bitter cold snow. And not just any someone, but a strange young girl who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Either he was going soft or he had finally lost what remained of his mind; either or, Victor Creed didn’t care. He had saved her and did not regret his decision. . . Just as he did not regret his other decision to rescue a certain amphibian. . . 

_2 Years Earlier. . ._   
_It was a long way down. Todd Tolansky shuddered as a cold wind whipped around him and took another drink from the bottle before dropping it off the cliff, watching as it shattered on the rocks a good fifteen to twenty feet below. The waves quickly washed away any traces of glass or alcohol. Todd absently hugged himself and fell to his knees. What was he even doing here? Did he honestly want to end it all? Was he even drunk enough to go through with it? Yes. Yes to all. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. What did that mean? It wasn’t like he had many friends. No one to mourn for him once he was gone. So what was keeping him rooted to the top of the cliff? As he was pondering this, someone called out to him. . ._

<>

_I'm dead. . . I'm dead. . .I'm warm?_  Startled, Nepeta Leijon stirred from her slumber and opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar respiteblock, on another person’s concupiscent platform (or what the humans called a bed), wrapped in a thick fur-lined blanket that reeked of natural musk with just the faintest hints of cologne. It was nice, kind of comforting, yet at the same time really disconcerting. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was confronting Gamzee Makara for killing her moirail and then. . . And then. . . Nepeta broke down and started to quietly sob. There had been a glitch in the game, that was the only reason she was still alive. . . If the game hadn’t glitched when it did; she would be. . . 

“Hey, you okay?”

Not expecting someone to just come in and start talking to her, Nepeta gave a small start and sitting up, looked to find an unusual human looking back at her from the doorway.  His lank brown hair was as disheveled as his clothes and his golden eyes seemed almost too big for his abnormally shaped face.

“I-I’m fine,” Nepeta sniffled, drying her eyes with the back of her hand, “W-Who are mew?”

“Name’s Todd,” The guy took a step into the room, “But people call me Toad, was yours?”

Nepeta introduced herself before proposing the age old question,

“Where am I?”

“Bayville, New York; well the outskirts anyways.”

“What planet?”

“Earth.”

“Earth,” Nepeta echoed; she let out a breathy chuckle, “Wow, I’m a long way from home.”

“What planet do you hail from?" Todd questioned, curiously, "Mars? Jupiter? Ah, I got it, Neptune. Nepeta from Neptune.”

Nepeta laughed,

“No, I’m from Alternia.”

“That was my second guess,” Todd declared, playfully, “So, how’d you get here?”

“That’s kind of hard to explain,” Nepeta muttered, hugging her knees to her chest, “And truthfully, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That’s okay,” Todd assured her; he changed the subject, “Vic made stew this morning, you hungry?”

“Yeah, a little,” Nepeta perked up at the sound of food, “Um, who’s Vic?”

“Victor Creed,” Todd explained with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, “He’s the one that saved you. . . And me.”

“Oh,” Nepeta relaxed a little, “I-Is he nice?”

“When he wants to be,” Todd replied with a soft chuckle, “I’ll go get’cha a bowl of stew.”

And with that, he was gone. Nepeta heaved a resigned sigh and relaxed fully. 

_Equius, even if I don’t make it home, I think I’m going to be alright. . ._


	2. Victor

Once she had eaten her fill of stew, Todd gave Nepeta a tour of the cabin. There wasn’t really much to it. Across from the guestroom was a small bathroom, next to that was a study that doubled as both a library and trophy room, and at the very end of the hallway was the master bedroom with an en-suite. To the left, the main living space, off to the side of which, a dream kitchen with an add-on that served as the laundry room. Nepeta was genuinely impressed.

“Victor built this place from the ground up,” Todd informed her as they settled side by side on the couch, “He tore down the original cabin, restored the original foundation, and went from there. Took him a little over four years to complete.”

“Wow,” Nepeta was even more impressed, “I used to live in a cave. It didn’t take very long to make it inhabitable. Ponce did most of the work.”

“Ponce?”

“Mhmm, she was my lusus.”

“Lusus?”

“I guess mew would call her my mom.”

“Ah,” Now that Todd understood, “What was she like?”

“She was the best lusus a troll could ever hope fur,” Nepeta declared, happily, “When I was little, I loved to curl up on her back and her purring would lull me to sleep,” Seeing the confused look on his face, she laughed, “Ponce was a large meow beast with two mouths.”

“A meow beast with two mouths,” Todd echoed, “That sounds terrifying, yet awesome.”

“That’s what Rose said when I told her,” Nepeta mused before quickly changing the subject, “What about mew? What’s yours like?”

“She’s nice, like most mothers, I guess,” Todd wasn’t really sure how to respond, “I never knew my dad. He and my mom weren’t together for very long. She left after finding out she was pregnant with me.”

“Why?” Nepeta prompted, cautiously.

“She never said,” Todd replied, “Always figured it’s because I’s a mutie and she was afraid of what he’d do if he found out.”

“Mutie?” It was Nepeta’s turn to be confused.

“Mutant,” Todd clarified, “See, is like this, we mutants don’t fit in much of anywhere and there’s a lotta normal people that’d like to see us dead or locked up in some science lab.”

“Sounds a lot like Alternia,” Nepeta proclaimed, sullenly.

Before Todd could comment, the kitchen door creaked open and then banged shut. A moment later, Victor sauntered into the room, the floorboards creaking and sighing under his weight.

“Hey-Mm!” Todd’s eyes widened in surprise as the older mutant kissed him full on and rough in front of their guest, “What was that for?”

“Just shut up,” Victor growled; then to Nepeta, said, “Kid, if you don’t wanna be scarred for life, I suggest you leave. Now.”

Nepeta didn’t need to be told twice. Once she was gone, Todd all but jumped on Victor.

“You get in another fight with Logan?” He managed in between kisses.

“That obvious?” Victor mused, practically ripping off the amphibian’s sweater, “Sorry ‘bout scaring off your little friend.”

“Is fine,” Todd assured him, “Just shut up.”

Victor chuckled, softly,

“Yes, sir.”

<>

  
Unsure where else to go, Nepeta headed into the study and closed the door behind her. Surprised to find it was relatively soundproof. Which in itself was a good thing. She really didn’t want to hear what Todd and who she now presumed was Victor was doing. Nepeta sighed and going over, began to scan the various bookshelves. Most of the books were in foreign languages, while others were in English. Ignoring the foreign books for the time being, Nepeta focused on the English ones. Gone With the Wind. War and Peace. Lord of the Flies. Catcher in the Rye. Lord of the Rings. Wizard of Oz. . . The latter seemed interesting. Taking it off the shelf, Nepeta walked over to the easy chair and plunked herself down. Settling in and getting comfortable for however long it took Todd and Victor to finish paling. Or whatever it was humans did.


	3. One Hell for Another

_2 Years Earlier (cont). . ._  
_“What are you doing up here?”_

_“None of your fuckin’ business. That’s what I's doin’ up here.”_

_Victor grimaced,_

_“It isn’t worth it, kid. Trust me.”_

_“What would you know?” Todd demanded, “Is not like you can die. And besides, you kill people for a living. Why would you even care if I died?”_

_Victor was quiet for a long time. For a moment, Todd was convinced he had left, but then a pair of strong arms enveloped him from behind._

_“I don’t know why I care, I just do.”_

_Todd tensed up a moment before finally allowing himself to break down. Relaxing into Victor’s warm embrace. It seemed as though he had a reason to live after all. . ._

  
<>

  
“Nepeta?”

No response. Todd tried again,

“Nepeta?”

  
Still no response. Concerned, Todd opened the door to find Nepeta was nowhere in the guestroom. Now on the verge of panic, the amphibious man checked the bathroom. Nothing. He moved on to the study and was instantly relieved to find her curled up in his easy chair in a cat-like manner; sound asleep. Clinging to his copy of the Wizard of Oz. Todd couldn’t keep the smile from his face. Nepeta looked so peaceful and cozy right in that moment that it was almost surreal. Closing the distance between them, Todd took the throw blanket from the back of the chair and unfolding it, covered her with it. Being careful not to wake her. With this done, he then left as soundlessly as he had entered. Pulling the door shut behind himself.

“How is she?” Victor prompted when he returned to the living room.

“Out like a light,” Todd reported.

“Did she ever tell you where she’s from?” Victor inquired.

“Yeah, she’s from Alternia,” Todd promptly informed him, “A planet in an entirely different universe.”

“I see,” Victor frowned, “What’s her name?”

“Nepeta Leijon,” Todd replied before filling him in on all he knew, “She’s a troll, she was raised by a two-mouthed cat creature she calls a lusus, and Alternia is similar to Earth when it comes to hating on mutants.”

“Sounds like she traded one evil for another,” Victor remarked.

“Yeah, sounds like it,” Todd agreed, “But hey, she’s a humanoid alien, so at least she’s got that goin’ for her. I mean people love aliens, after all.”

“Love aliens, hate mutants; it’s a fucked up world we live in,” Victor mused, “And it keeps getting worse.”

“Yep,” Todd wasn’t even about to argue with him there, “Well, I’m gonna go make me a sandwich, you want anything?”

“A bowl of stew,” Victor requested.

“Coming right up,” And with that, Todd stole a kiss before heading into the kitchen to fix a super late lunch.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta has a nightmare and learns why Todd is called Toad afterward

**_Munchkin Country was just as she had imagined. Everything was bright and cheerful. The Munchkins gathered around her to congratulate her for killing the witch._ **

**_“Witch? What witch?”_ **

**The Mayor pointed to something behind her. _Curious, Nepeta turned and what she saw made her sick to her stomach. Rose Lalonde. . . She was pinned beneath an old black and white farmhouse. Her lifeless eyes were open as wide as her gaping mouth and yet she was still making a gurgling sound. Dark red blood oozed forth to further stain her porcelain skin and redden her lips. Nepeta immediately adverted her eyes, only to find herself looking at the crucified form of Karkat Vantas. He was dressed as the scarecrow and nails had been driven through his wrists. As Nepeta continued to stare, completely petrified, he looked up at her. His blood red eyes filled with sorrow._ **

**_“Help me... Nepeta. . .”_ **

**_“Karkitty!” Before Nepeta could make a move to do anything, someone grabbed her from behind._ **

**_“Gotcha!”_ **

**_Nepeta gasped in surprise,_ **

**_“Gamzee? Please, we have to help Karkitty!”_ **

**_“We don’t gotta do nothin’. You ain’t gonna get away from me this time, sis.”_ **

**_He moved to wrap his large hands around her neck, but just before he could strangle the life out of her..._** She woke up. Nearly falling out of the armchair in the process.

“Whoa!” Nepeta quickly righted herself just as Todd came in with a plate of sandwiches and a strange red can that read ‘Cola’ on the side.

“You okay?”

“Fine,” Nepeta lied before quickly changing the subject, “Is that for me?”

“Yeah,” Todd nodded the affirmative, “I wasn’t really sure what ya ate besides stew, so I made ya roast beef, chicken, and turkey.”

“Those all sound great,” Nepeta gave him what she hoped was a warm smile, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Closing the distance between them, Todd sat both the plate and soda on the table next to the armchair, “What do you eat?”

“Raw meat, mostly,” Nepeta shrugged, “I’m not a big fan of cooked foods or vegetables. What about mew?”

“I’ll eat just about anything,” Todd informed her, “Bugs, fruit, vegetables, meat… You name it, there’s a chance I’ve probably eaten it… Well, except for shit. I’ve never eaten literal shit.”

“Did mew say bugs?”

“Yeah.”

“Eww,” Nepeta shuddered in disgust, “That’s gross.”

“What’s gross to you, is delicious to me,” Todd returned, smoothly, “We get these really big beetles here and they’s really good. Kinda taste like pecan pie.”

“Please stop,” Nepeta begged with a laugh, “Wait, what’s pecan pie?”

“Um, it’s a pie made with nuts instead of fruit or pudding,” Todd shrugged, unsure how else to explain it, “I’ll have to make you one, one of these days. Just gotta get the recipe from my friend... Well, he's not really my friend anymore..."

"What happened?" Nepeta questioned, cautiously.

A pained look flashed across Todd's face.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." 

"I understand," Nepeta empathized before quickly changing the subject, "Think Victor would be up for a hunt tonight?"

"He's always up for a hunt," Todd declared, then as an afterthought, asked, "You hunt too?"

"Yep," Nepeta confirmed, proudly, "My lusus taught me all I need to know about hunting."

Todd chuckled,

"You and Vic are definitely gonna get along."


End file.
